Rachilactax
|ailments = |weaknesses = |creator = Scholarworld}}Rachilactax is a large Temnoceran that can build up static electricity. Physiology Rachilactax has the usual Temnoceran frame; it superficially resembles a real-life spider, specifically a peacock spider, albeit much large and with only four legs instead of eight. They are a bright grey color with a dark grey underside. The top of its abdomen has a bright pattern of blues, oranges, yellows, and greens, similar to the abdomen of a Maratus volans. Rachilactax possesses claws similar to Nerscylla's, albeit slightly longer. Its legs, claws, and sides of its abdomen are covered in dark grey and light blue hairs. These hairs standup when charged with electricity. Its eyes are usually pitch black. Useful Information Shock Traps have no effect on Rachilactax. Behavior Rachilactax is relatively docile. It rarely attacks unless provoked. When extremely agitated or trying to win a female's affection, they will do what is considered a sort of dance. Ecological Information Placement In Food Chain Rachilactax is a mid-tier predator that roams many areas, usually forested areas. Behavior Towards Other Monsters Rachilactax is docile to other monsters unless provoked. Tracks The tracks that Great Kerahnos leaves behind are "Shed Hair", and"Old Temnoceran Footprint". Specific Locale Interactions Rachilactax has no Specific Locale Interactions. Special Behaviors Rachilactax has no Special Behaviors. Cutscenes Location: Greenwood Paradise, Area 5 Synopsis: The hunter enters Area 5 and is greeted by a Condokuna who comes out of hiding from behind the tree. The Condokuna turns its attention to the hunter and growls. The hunter braces themselves for the incoming attack. The Brute Wyvern prepares to lunge, only to be stopped by a large Temnoceran landing on its back. After a bit of struggling, Condokuna manages to shake the spider off. The Temnoceran, Rachilactax, quickly gets up. Condokuna roars and Rachilactax screeches back. Condokuna charges as Rachilactax starts rubbing its two back legs together. Rachilactax then quickly turns around and kicks the Condokuna, electrocuting it and knocking it down. The Condokuna lays stunned for a second before getting up and running away. The Rachilactax then turns to the hunter and screeches. The hunt starts. Abilities Rachilactax has the ability to buildup static electricity and it stores it in the hairs running along its legs, claws, and sides of its abdomen. They are also able to leap surprisingly long distances and are rather fast. Rage and Tired States * Rage Mode: Rachilactax's eyes will turn red. * Tired State: Rachilactax's eyes will turn blue. Mount Rachilactax can be mounted on its head and its abdomen. In-Game Information Ecology * Order: Chelicerata * Family: Rachi Habitat Range Rachilactax inhabits a wide variety of areas, including the Greenwood Paradise, Torrid Wasteland, Coastal Mangrove, Ancient Forest, Wildspire Waste, Coral Highlands, and the Guiding Lands Ecological Niche Rachilactax is in the middle of the food chain, feeding on animals such as Aptonoth, Slanos, and Faltarnos. Biological Adaptations Rachilactax's hairs can store electricity, which it uses to its advantage. When attempting to attract a mate, Rachilactax will raise its abdomen and both of its claws. It then proceeds to "dance". These legs are also used in a clapping motion to further attract a female's attention. While approaching the female, the male vibrates his abdomen while waving raised legs and tail, and dances from side to side. Much of the mating ritual consists however of waving and vibrating the claws, for between four and fifty-minutes. This ritual is also used as a means to intimidate potential foes. Attacks High Rank Calm * Static: As the battle goes on, Rachilactax will begin building up static electricity, similar to Tobi-Kadachi. Once fully charged with electricity, many of its attacks will start causing Thunderblight or Paralysis. * Claw Swipe: Rachilactax swipes one of its claws at the hunter. Causes Thunderblight if charged with electricity. * Double Claw Swipe: Rachilactax swipes both of its claws at the hunter. Causes Thunderblight if charged with electricity. * Charging Claw Swipe: Rachilactax rushes forwards and attempts to slash at the hunter with one of its claws. Causes Thunderblight if charged with electricity. * Leaping Body Slam: Rachilactax jumps into the air and attempts to crush the hunter. If charged with electricity, this causes a small explosion of electricity. Causes Thunderblight if charged with electricity. * Spider Kick: Rachilactax attempts to kick the hunter with one of its back legs. Causes Paralysis if charged with electricity. * Big Hug: Rachilactax spreads its claws outwards and brings them back in in a slashing motion. Causes Thunderblight if charged with electricity. * Flop: Rachilactax attempts to crush the hunter. Enraged * Arachnid Spin: Rachilactax spins in a circle, sweeping its claws alongside. Causes Paralysis if charged with electricity. * Thunder Waltz: Rachilactax raises its abdomen and claws and starts circling the hunter in a rhythmic pattern. This "dance" of sorts is interspersed with multiple claw swipes that cause Paralysis if Rachilactax is charged with electricity. After a while, Rachilactax will lunge at the hunter and attempt to crush them, causing a small explosion of electricity that causes Thunderblight when charged with electricity. Breakable Parts * Abdomen: Rachilactax's abdomen will be scarred. * Claw: One of Rachilactax's claws will be destroyed and removed. Interactions With Other Monsters With Condokuna Turf War (Win) Condokuna roars and Rachilactax screeches. Rachilactax lunges at Condokuna, toppling it. Condokuna attempts to get back up, only to be met with multiple claw swipes to the face courtesy of Rachilactax. Condokuna staggers back and falls back down, leaving Rachilactax victorious. Interactions With Unique Statuses Rachilactax can be affected by the Frenzy Virus and has the usual changes of a Frenzied Monster. Rachilactax can be affected by the Hyper Status and has the usual changes of a Hyper Monster There have been no reports of any Tempered Rachilactax. Quests High Rank Trivia * Credit to Rathalosaurus rioreurensis for the name. * Rachilactax is based on peacock spiders. Category:Monster Creation Category:Temnoceran Category:Scholarworld Category:Large Monster Category:4 Star Level Monster Category:Thunder Element Monster Category:Thunderblight Monster Category:Paralysis Monster